


Sen o curry

by nihilisten



Series: K -ISLAND X- [9]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Caretaking, F/M, First Kiss
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/nihilisten
Summary: Z niektórych snów nie chcemy się budzić.[jesień 2009]





	Sen o curry

Początkowo stukanie zdawało się dobiegać z innego świata. Ciche i miarowe, bardziej usypiało niż zachęcało do podniesienia się znad, cokolwiek niewygodnego, blatu biurka.

Poza tym kto niby miałby ją odwiedzić? Spośród niewielu ludzi, którzy znali jej adres, jeszcze mniej świadomie przyszłoby do jej mieszkania.

_Wracam do snu._

Już wydawało się, że osoba w drzwiach dała sobie spokój – stukanie ucichło – i Isola ponownie zaczęła odpływać w krainę snu. Jak zawsze przed zaśnięciem jej myśli odleciały w nieokreślonym kierunku, łącząc wspomnienia i fantazje, prawdę z wymysłami, i to tak bardzo, że nawet usłyszała głos Totsuki…

– Jejku, ale tu bajzel.

_Że co?!_

Chociaż nie zamierzała tego robić, jej oczy same się otworzyły.

I wtedy zrozumiała, że to nie był sen. Totsuka stał nad nią, patrząc po pokoju z grymasem na twarzy, rzeczywisty aż do bólu.

– Naprawdę, Isola, jesteś zupełnie jak Fushimi. Tyle kubków po ramenie… – zbliżył się do biurka i zrzucił puste papierowe kubeczki do stojącego obok kosza na śmieci. Następnie wziął się pod boki, by popatrzeć na Isolę z niemalże wyrzutem. – Dlaczego śpisz przy biurku? Kiedy ostatnio jadłaś coś normalnego?

– E, w-wczoraj w budce z sushi… – odparła natychmiast Isola, zobowiązana do odpowiedzi w obliczu poważnej miny Totsuki. – Ale chwila, Totsuka-san, jak tu wszedłeś?!

– Ahaha, w jednej pracy nauczyłem się włamywać. A ty też jesteś nieostrożna. Niby superhakerka, ale zamek w drzwiach masz trywialny.

Chociaż Totsuka przyznał się do nielegalnego działania z niemal beztroską, szybko powrócił do poważnej ekspresji. W ułamku sekundy opuścił pokój, by skierować się do kuchni. Isola zdębiała, nagle czując się całkowicie odsłonięta w swoim własnym domu.

– Nawet w lodówce hula wiatr. I z czego mam teraz zrobić ci obiad? – doszedł ją głos Totsuki, jednak nim zdążyła odpowiedzieć, jego głowa znów pojawiła się w drzwiach do pokoju. Naprawdę nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. – Chyba musimy poważnie porozmawiać.

– Ale ja później chciałam iść na zakupy… – połowicznie skłamała Isola.

– Pewnie znowu po ten nieszczęsny ramen.

Nie zaprzeczyła.

Westchnąwszy ciężko, Totsuka wszedł z powrotem do pokoju. Jego wzrok padł na rozbebeszone łóżko Isoli, na co ta poczuła, że się czerwieni. Potem spojrzał na świecący niebiesko ekran włączonego komputera.

– Pracowałaś?

– Właśnie robiłam sobie przerwę, a nie chciałam wstawać od biurka…

– Naprawdę, jesteś niemożliwa – Totsuka potarł dłonią brzeg skroni. – Dobra, zrobimy tak. Pójdę po zakupy i ugotuję coś, a ty w tym czasie się prześpisz. W łóżku. Na co masz ochotę?

Isola w jednej chwili podniosła się na krześle.

– Ależ Totsuka-san, nie musisz tego robić. Naprawdę. Dam sobie radę.

– Tak samo jak teraz? – powątpiewająco uniósł brew.

– Nie… to znaczy… Nie zawracaj sobie tym głowy, proszę. Przecież masz ważniejsze sprawy.

Na moment zapadła cisza. Isola nie odważyła się podnieść wzroku w obawie przed reakcją Totsuki, co oczywiście było absurdem – nigdy nie widziała, by Totsuka naprawdę się na kogoś zdenerwował. A mimo to… z jakiegoś powodu nie umiała spojrzeć mu w oczy.

– Rany, skąd ci to przyszło do głowy – Totsuka tylko się zaśmiał. – Co może być ważniejszego niż zadbanie o twoje samopoczucie i zdrowie? Powiedz mi, na co masz ochotę, bo inaczej będę improwizował – dokończył z uśmiechem.

Isola otworzyła usta, ale ostatecznie nic nie powiedziała i tylko westchnęła.

Wiedziała już, że Totsuka nie da za wygraną, choć oczywiście nie zamierzała pozwolić mu robić dla niej nie wiadomo czego. Czuła jednak ogarniającą ją senność, a co za tym idzie, stawianie oporu przynajmniej na razie straciło sens.

Spojrzała na niego kątem oka.

– Może… ryż z curry?

– Idealnie – ucieszył się Totsuka. – Kupię składniki i zaraz wrócę, a ty się połóż.

– Pieniądze są w kuchni, w słoiku na górnej półce.

Nim Totsuka opuścił pokój, Isola zawołała za nim:

– Totsuka-san? – gdy przystanął i obrócił się przez ramię, dodała ciszej: – Dziękuję.

Uśmiechnął się, po czym wyszedł.

* * *

Chociaż usilnie próbowała zasnąć, Isola balansowała jedynie na granicy snu i jawy. Jak przez mgłę słyszała dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, a potem odgłosy pracy w kuchni: stawianie siatek na stole, wsypywanie ryżu do maszyny, przyprawianie kurczaka. Wkrótce do tego dziwnego transu wdarł się smakowity zapach curry i Isola naprawdę poczuła, jak bardzo marzy jej się porządny posiłek. Ale tak przyjemnie jej się leżało, że jedzenie mogło jeszcze chwilę poczekać.

A potem otworzyła oczy, nie mając pojęcia, ile czasu minęło.

Ziewnęła i wstała z łóżka. Nadal miała na sobie ten sam niechlujny dres, który nosiła podczas wizyty Totsuki – kolejny powód do wstydu. Przebrawszy się w czystą koszulkę, tym razem na poważnie głodna, ruszyła do kuchni.

Ku jej zdziwieniu Totsuka siedział przy stole i czytał magazyn. Na widok Isoli podniósł głowę z prawie ucieszoną ekspresją.

– O, jak dobrze cię widzieć. Spałaś jak kamień.

– Totsuka-san? – wymamrotała zdezorientowana Isola. – Czemu jeszcze tutaj jesteś?

– Przecież musiałem dopilnować, że zjesz moje curry.

– Jak długo…?

– Dwie godzinki. Nieźle jak na drzemkę w ciągu dnia.

Dwie godziny? Totsuka siedział w jej kuchni dwie godziny? Absurd tej sytuacji mógłby rozbawić Isolę, gdyby nie przeważyło poczucie winy.

– Przepraszam. Naprawdę nie musiałeś, Totsuka-san—

– Tatara.

Przerwał jej, nie czekając, aż dokończy. Isola z pewnym zdumieniem popatrzyła na Totsukę, który tylko uśmiechał się w jej kierunku dokładnie tym samym, łagodnym uśmiechem.

Nigdy dotąd nie proponował jej nazywania go po imieniu. Może zasugerował to tylko dlatego, że byli sami, i nie chciał tego kontynuować w towarzystwie innych osób? Prawdopodobnie przyzwyczajenie się zajęłoby jej trochę czasu, a i tak nawet wtedy miałaby pewne trudności.

Tak czy inaczej, Isola postanowiła nie rozważać tych spraw w tej konkretnej chwili. Podeszła do maszyny na ryż i nałożyła porcję do miski, a potem polała sosem curry z kurczakiem. Z miską w ręku przysiadła przy stole naprzeciw Totsuki i zaczęła jeść.

Curry nie było pikantne, lecz kremowe, i idealnie komponowało się z ryżem. Na dodatek w sosie nie było warzyw, za którymi Isola nie przepadała, a miękki kurczak dosłownie rozpływał się w ustach. Chyba nigdy nie zjadła posiłku tak szybko.

– Wyśmienite – pochwaliła Totsukę. – Dziękuję.

– O kurczę, musiałaś naprawdę być głodna – Totsuka lekko rozszerzył oczy. – Może dokładkę?

– Nie… najadłam się. A ty nie jesz?

– Zjadłem, gdy spałaś.

– …Aha.

Totsuka z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach zamknął magazyn.

– Idziesz spać dalej? Potrzebujesz jeszcze czegoś?

– Nie, skądże… – speszona takim uprzejmym traktowaniem Isola tylko pomachała przecząco dłońmi. – Powinnam dokończyć tamten projekt. I tak już dużo dla mnie zrobiłeś, Totsu—Tatara-san.

Chociaż na wspomnienie projektu mina Totsuki nieco zrzedła, szybko rozchmurzył się przez nazwanie po imieniu. Co więcej, jego uśmiech nabrał teraz nieco psotnego koloru.

– Wybacz, ale nie zamierzam pozwolić ci dzisiaj pracować.

– Jak to? Przecież muszę to skończyć – zdumiona dziewczyna nie mogła uwierzyć, że Totsuka tak po prostu zaburza jej plany. Co jeszcze dziwniejsze, nie umiała mu się przeciwstawić.

– Możesz skończyć jutro.

– To nie takie proste… Przepraszam.

Isola wstała od stołu, by umyć miskę po curry. Ku jej zdumieniu, równocześnie Totsuka podniósł się. W jednej chwili stanął obok i wyjął naczynie z jej dłoni. Gdy odwróciła się, by popatrzeć na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, zamarła.

Był blisko. Dość blisko, by mogła policzyć rzęsy na jego powiekach. Trzymał jej dłoń tak delikatnie, że w każdej chwili mogłaby mu się wyśliznąć. Jednak nie zrobiła tego.

– Tatara… san?

– Dzisiaj powinnaś pozwolić sobie na odpoczynek. Ja pozmywam.

Ponieważ zmycie jednej miski ani nie wymagało od Isoli szczególnego wysiłku, ani nie było niczym istotnym w porównaniu z resztą rzeczy, które dla niej dziś zrobił, Isola nie wykonała reakcji w żadną stronę. Nie—prawdziwą przyczyną był uważnie patrzący na nią wzrok Totsuki, łagodny, ale jednocześnie poważny. Oraz złączone dłonie, jedyny wspólny element.

– Mogę cię pocałować? – zapytał Totsuka.

Isola oniemiała.

Nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, spięła się, totalnie skołowana. Chociaż w obliczu tej sytuacji takie pytanie nawet nie wydawało się dziwne, to zaskoczona Isola nie mogła sformułować ani jednej sensownej myśli.

– M-mhm – przytaknęła prawie niesłyszalnie. Poza tym, że drżał jej głos, Totsuka musiał zobaczyć drżenie w jej oczach, a może nawet i dłoniach.

– Denerwujesz się?

– …Tak.

Poprawił chwyt na jej dłoni, lecz nie zmienił jego siły ani nacisku, po prostu dalej delikatnie ją trzymał. Miał ciepłe dłonie, ciepłe niczym ognisko. Zorientowała się dopiero wtedy, gdy wolną dłoń położył na jej policzku.

Wiele wysiłku wymagało od Isoli, żeby się nie odwrócić, skrępowanie niemal ją paraliżowało. Nie zrobiła tego tylko dlatego, że rzeczywiście chciała, by Totsuka ją pocałował. Nim zdążyła spanikować, ostatnim zrywem rozsądku zamknęła oczy.

Z początku pocałunek był tylko muśnięciem ust, równie ciepłych jak dłonie. Gdy jednak Totsuka nieznacznie go pogłębił, umysł Isoli zachował się jak komputer po wystąpieniu blue screena. Mechanicznie rozchyliła usta, wczepiając palce w ramię Totsuki. Serce waliło jej jak oszalałe.

Choć trwało to tylko kilka sekund, Isola odczuła je jako bardzo długi czas.

Gdy Totsuka odsunął się, odruch paniki wziął górę i Isola natychmiast schowała twarz w jego ramię, byle tylko nie zobaczył jej twarzy. Totsuka zaśmiał się cicho, pozwalając jej na to. Nadal nie puścił jej dłoni.

Stali tak przez pewien czas, aż Isola niepewnie podniosła twarz. Jednak ledwo napotkała spojrzenie Totsuki, natychmiast znowu przylgnęła do niego.

– Haha, spokojnie. Bo pomyślę, że się we mnie zakochałaś.

Isola wymierzyła mu kuksańca w brzuch.

– Auć! Za co? – zaskoczony Totsuka zaśmiał się, ale tylko połowicznie. – Nie podobało ci się?

– …Jeśli mam dzisiaj nie pracować… to lepiej… jeszcze nie wracaj.

Nie odpowiedział od razu, wpierw otoczywszy ramionami drobną sylwetkę Isoli. Kiedy odezwał się znowu, usłyszała jego głos bardzo, bardzo blisko.

– Spoko, spoko. Nigdzie się nie wybieram.


End file.
